


Taste like Sin

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Weekly Bingo [7]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Madelyn was the devil who tempts people to sin
Relationships: Becca Butcher/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: Weekly Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714537
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Taste like Sin

Her lips taste of cherries and skin feels like silk, smooth and soft under her skin. Becca has never been attracted to women before, but Madelyn is something else. Not a woman, the devil disguised as woman luring you lust and hell with a smile and whispering sweet words in your ears.

Becca knows she isn't the first nor the only one right now being led to hell by Madelyn Stillwell.

Both men and women wrapped around her finger ready to commit any sin for her; lying, adultery, stealing, murder, and everything in between.

Becca has let her drag her into this chaos and mess, destruction and death. All it took was a few sweets words, kisses and touches and she had succumbed to her will.


End file.
